Savoy (Europa Universalis II)
Savoy is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light orange, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Savoy By Revolt Savoy can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It has no fixed culture or religion, but will be Italian and almost always Catholic. Savoy can contain .Piemonte (its detault capital) and/or Savoie. Starting Position Savoy exists at the start of all the scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Savoy has Italian and French cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Piemonte and Savoie and nothing else. . Savoy also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Savoy has French and Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Piemonte and Savoie and nothing else. Savoy has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Savoy has French and Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Piemonte and Savoie and nothing else. Savoy has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Savoy has French and Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Piemonte and Savoie and nothing else. Savoy has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Savoy has Italian and French cultures, Catholic religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its three cores of Piemonte, Sardinia, and Savoie and nothing else. Savoy has the following stability and technology: 1795 Savoy's' starting position in 1773 and 1795]] In this scenario, Savoy has Italian and French cultures, Catholic religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its three cores of Piemonte, Sardinia, and Savoie and nothing else. Savoy has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Generals Events The Holy League This event happens if the Ottoman Empire exists at any point between 1st January 1568 and 1st January 1571 and Papal States event The Holy League has happened. This event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. Savoy has two options. Option A is Support the Holy League, and option B is Let the matter fall. The two options have the following effects: Support the Holy League * Casus belli against the Ottoman Empire for 72 months (6 years) * -150 relations with the Ottomans * +150 Relations with the Papal States, The Knights, France, Naples, Spain, Tuscany, and Venice Let the matter fall * +50 Relations with the Ottomans * -50 Relations with the Papal States, The Knights, France, Naples, Spain, Tuscany, and Venice The Sale of Corsica This event chain contains three events for Savoy, though only two of them will ever fire. The event chain begins with a French event called The Sale of Corsica that happens between 1st January 1758 and 1st January 1761 if Genoa owns the province of Corsica, and this event will happen up to 30 days after the trigger. The event chain gives Genoa four different chances to sell the province of Corsica. In each case, the potential buyer gets a first option of Offer to Buy Corsica and a second option of Pass the Opportunity. If they offer to buy, then Genoa gets an option of Sell Corsica to X or Do not sell Corsica to X. If either Genoa or the seller decides not to proceed, the event chain passes to the next in line. Savoy is the fourth in line, after France, England, and Spain. If Savoy does buy Corsica, they pay 800 ducats for Corsica and gain 150 relations with Genoa. If Savoy chooses not to buy corsica they gain 100 ducats. If they try to buy but are refused, they lose 50 relations with Genoa. Category:Europa Universalis II French countries category:Europa Universalis II Italian countries